A Carta Perdida
by jclw95
Summary: <html><head></head>Brennan expôs seus sentimentos por Booth na carta que escreveu em "Aliens in a Spaceship", mas ela a perdeu. Quem vai encontrar a carta? Ela vai negar o que escreveu? Tradução de The Lost Letter  One-shot</html>


**Bem, essa é minha segunda história que traduzi pro português de uma one-shot já existente. Lembrem-se reviews são sempre bem vindas! ;)**

**Obrigada, espero que gostem!**

_Querido Booth,_

_Realmente, eu não sei o que dizer… Só pensar que posso nunca ver você de novo piora as coisas para mim. Hodgins me deu um papel então... Eu só queria dizer que ter sido sua parceira e amiga foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, você esteve sempre do meu lado, sempre soube que podia contar com você, e sei que você vai me encontrar, mesmo que sejam somente meus restos mortais. O que eu quero te dizer, Booth, é que quero que saiba que se estou morta quando você ler esta carta, que nos últimos minutos de minha vida, a única coisa em que pensei foi em você. E neste tempo que passamos trabalhando juntos, você me fez me apaixonar mais a cada dia, e por sua causa, eu talvez acredite em destino. Eu te amo Seeley Booth._

_Adeus, com todo meu amor,_

_Sua Bones _

Isto era o que a carta dizia. Na hora que ela a escreveu, tudo o que ela queria era que ele a lesse, mas agora tudo que ela quer é que ele nunca a encontre. Tarde demais, a carta havia desaparecido de onde estava escondida. Porque ela desapareceria de lá? Ou pior, e se Booth a lesse? A Dra. Temperance Brennan começou a procurar a carta pelo apartamento como louca. Ela olhou em cada armário, em todos os lugares onde a carta poderia estar e não achou nada. Isso não era um bom sinal, ela não queria que ninguém a lesse, especialmente Booth. O que ela faria se ele lesse? Fingiria que ela não queria realmente dizer aquilo (o que era uma grande mentira)? Ou teria ela a coragem de encarar o fato e dar uma chance a eles dois? Ela não sabia o que fazer, o que ela faria se Booth fosse embora, que nem seus pais e seu irmão foram?

Booth não sabia o que fazer, ele havia ido ao escritório de Bones e achado uma carta no chão, e quando viu as palavras "Para Booth" no envelope, ele não hesitou em lê-la. Após saber o que ela dizia ele se deu conta que ela era do dia em que Bones e Hodgins haviam sido seqüestrados, tinha que ser. Será que a Bones realmente tinha escrito a carta? Ele quis dizer, uau, ela diria aquilo em uma carta? Bem, vejamos, ela achava que estava morrendo... Mas do mesmo jeito, aquilo pareceu tão verdadeiro, embora fosse difícil de acreditar que tinha sido Bones quem a escreveu. Ele decidiu falar com Bones sobre isso.

A Dra. Brennan estava colocando todas suas coisas nos seus devidos lugares, preocupada com sua falta de sucesso em achar a carta. Onde será que ela estava? Pensando onde ela não havia procurado, ela percebeu que alguém estava batendo na porta. Ela abriu e viu o sorriso acolhedor de Booth. "Oi Bones", ele disse. "Booth… Hm, o que está fazendo aqui? Temos um caso novo?, ela perguntou. "Na verdade, não…", ele disse. "Hm… Quer entrar? "Espero que não ligue para a bagunça, eu perdi algo e estava procurando", ela disse. Booth entrou na casa de Bones e os dois sentaram no sofá. Booth respirou fundo e disse "Hm... Eu acho que sei o que você está procurando". Quando ele tirou um pedaço de papel sujo do seu bolso, o sangue de Brennan gelou. Era a sua carta. "Olha Bones, eu a li, e eu preciso saber... Isto que você escreveu aqui, é o que você realmente queria dizer?", ele perguntou. "Hm...", ela disse, respirando fundo. Ela iria dizer a verdade ou mentir de novo para ele e para ela mesma, dizendo que realmente não queria dizer aquilo? Não, ela não iria mentir de novo, isto tinha somente a machucado desde o começo. Ela focou seu olhar em Booth, que tinha um olhar de entendimento no seu rosto, provavelmente esperando o pior. "A verdade é que... Eu quis dizer, cada palavra", ela disse corando e começando a virar para o outro lado. "Ei, Temperance", ele disse, puxando o rosto dela para perto do dele, "Não há nada pra se ter vergonha, aquilo foi lindo, eu nunca pensei que você fosse escrever algo assim. A verdade é que você me pegou de surpresa, eu sinto o mesmo por você, só nunca pensei que fosse ter a coragem de contar", ele hesitou. "Mas agora acho que isso não vai mais ser um problema", ele disse levantando o queixo dela, "Eu te amo Temperance", ele disse fazendo com que seus lábios encontrassem os dela. Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, e quando se separaram para respirar, ela disse "Me chame de Bones". "Mesmo?", vendo a cabeça dela balançar afirmando, ele continuou, "Bem, então, eu te amo Bones", ele disse com um sorriso. Este foi o começo de uma longa noite para Booth e Bones.


End file.
